


Idiot and fool under the roof

by YouAreLight



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreLight/pseuds/YouAreLight
Summary: 事情起源於沃利的一句話，然後，他們開始同居





	Idiot and fool under the roof

**Author's Note:**

> 幫我beta的小天使Ariespeach簡直大天使

    閃電小子迅速地解決室內所有的黑幫，在一瞬間同時完成了槍枝的拆解，武器的零件喀拉喀拉地掉落到地上，黑幫根本沒意識到發生什麼事，甚至連“侵略者來襲”這個想法都沒來得及進入他們的腦袋，就已經被打昏了—拳頭、相撞，能用上的都用上了。

    他的目光橫掃了四周，確定沒有立即的威脅，他往柱子、牆壁、木箱的影子層層相疊的陰影處看去。

    「為什麼不行？」他語氣固執，對著陰影問道。

    夜翼從陰影中走了出來，他的腳步很輕，一點聲音都沒有，他一邊走向一名倒在地上的黑道分子，一邊謹慎地環視周遭。

    「因為，」他蹲在黑到面前，拿出了手銬，將對方的手鎖在身後「我們沒有解決問題。」

    閃電小子的手伸向夜翼，手指向內勾了勾。

    「我們怎麼會沒有解決問題？唯一的問題是我們沒有答案，而答案很簡單：要，或者不要。」他說。

    「你在引用莎士比亞嗎？浪漫。」夜翼微笑，將幾副手銬扔給閃電小子，後者俐落地接住「我們只是談過，但問題還是沒有解決，我們連最基本的共識都無法達成，更別提結論了。」

    「不，我們有共識，也有結論，我們只需要修正細節。」閃電小子迅速地將剩下的黑幫銬上手銬。

    「那聽起來像我會說的。」

    「看來我跟你待太久了，染上了你的壞習慣。」沃利故作感慨地說，甚至發出哀嘆聲「真糟糕。我比較喜歡我自己。」

    他們走到安全門前，不出意外是鎖住的，夜翼按出手臂上的微型電腦，駭進了這棟大樓的防盜系統，不費吹飛之力就解開了密碼。

    閃電小子按下把手，打開一個小小的隙縫，讓夜翼從隙縫中丟進煙霧彈。他對閃電小子點頭，後者戴上護目鏡，他幫對方把門打開，閃電小子立刻衝了進去，模糊的黃色殘影在他眼前一閃而過。

    夜翼聽著裡面傳來的打鬥聲、叫囂聲、槍聲，但多重的吵雜聲響很快就只剩下單一的咒罵聲。

    **_十一秒鐘。_** 夜翼看了下時間。 ** _嗯—比平常需要的時間還要多。_**

    夜翼透過面具的紅線線功能在迷霧之中找到了閃電小子，他正站在拿槍亂掃射的黑道身後，目不轉經地看著對方大吼著“去死去死去死—”，卻毫無解決的意思。閃電小子對夜翼咧嘴一笑，接著就退後了幾步。

    嗯哼。

    夜翼靈活地翻了一小滾，來到了壁上突起的柱子，緊靠著牆柱。他聆聽槍聲，等待對方子彈用盡。閃電小子悠閒地倚靠在牆上，誇張地做出伸懶腰，以及打哈欠的動作。

    **_耐心點，閃電“男孩”。_** 夜翼想。

    槍聲碰碰碰地連續發射，終於在幾秒之後停止了，只剩下扳機的扣動聲，他抓緊這個時刻，立刻扔出了夜翼鏢，精準地射中了黑道拿槍的手，令對方痛得鬆開槍枝。同時，他衝上前，將對方重重地摔了出去，撞在牆上，發出巨大的聲響。

    黑道癱軟在地上，昏厥過去。

    閃電小子吹了吹口哨。

    「謝謝你特別留了一個給我。」夜翼瞥了眼閃電小子。

    「我能說什麼？我是全宇宙最棒—最貼心的男朋友。」閃電小子臉上掛著大大的傻笑。

    煙霧已散去，閃電小子將護目鏡重新戴回頭上。夜翼把腰帶裡剩下的手銬都給了閃電小子，決定把逮捕的工作都交給對方，他自己則是用眼罩內嵌的電腦掃描了每個黑幫的臉孔，與資料做比對。幾乎每個人都有犯罪紀錄，一個有殺人前科，但他懷疑這些紀錄的真實性。

    他在尋找的，並非是罪惡多端的幫派分子，而是這個幫派的法律顧問，他擁有最裡面辦公室的磁卡，以及能夠解鎖電腦驗證的指紋。

    洛林幫是布魯德海文勢力較小的幫派，最近才利用網路販賣毒品，獲得巨額的利潤，他很快就鎖定了這個幫，並且追蹤到他們的基地。他本來計畫一個人調查，這是布魯德海文的犯罪，只不過，沃利剛好在他出發的前一刻跑來找他，他的計畫因此做了點修正。目的地不變，多了個同伴，以及多了話題，只不過這個話題是接續著上一次他們爭執不休的問題。

    螢幕上，出現了“符合”的字樣，躺著的男人梳著背頭，一頭參雜白髮的黑髮，有著鷹勾鼻，下巴滿是鬍渣。他蹲下來，把黑髮男子全身上下搜了一次，在他的內層口袋裡摸出磁卡。

    他感覺到閃電小子站到了他身後，維持同樣的蹲姿，他把磁卡舉起來，讓對方保管，空下了手來採集了黑髮男子指紋。

    「所以？」閃電小子以一種刻意的高昂音調問。

    「你知道—」夜翼站起來「那些細節才是真正的問題，順帶提醒你一下，這就是為什麼我們還在爭執。」

    「是你在爭執。」

    他們向著辦公室的方向前進。如果他的勘查沒錯，那他們剛才對付的那些人是留守在這基地的最後幾人。他們沒有觸到警報，順利的話，他們不需要應付更多的敵人。

    「如果你有所堅持而沒辦法退讓的話，那你也是爭執的那一方。」夜翼沒好氣地說「你沒那麼配合。」

    「我妥協了大部分的事情了，我甚至妥協了你那異常的審美觀，還有那些“聽起來像是家規但只適用於神速者”的爛規定，現在，換你了，夥計，你不能拿走所有的好牌。」

    「我也說了家裡擺設、房子規格都隨你喜歡，除非你想把所有的戰利品都搬進家裡。我也妥協了不會阻礙你跟廚房之間的任何事，她是你的。我不認為我是唯一一個拿到好處的人。」

    「我才不需要家裡擺設、房子規格的決定權。」閃電小子抱怨「明明是我們兩個人的家，為什麼還要搞得像是分配任務一樣分工？」

    「我也不需要你妥協我的“審美觀”。」

    「那些規定呢？」

    「我不打算因為你的急性子而炸掉我們的家。」

    「我才不會炸掉房子！為什麼我要炸了我們的房子？」

    「因為你是沃利‧維斯特，我們最有耐心、細心，又成熟穩重的神速者。」

    閃電小子憋起嘴。

    「迪—夜翼，夜翼—」閃電小子走到了夜翼面前「讓我們先釐清一件事，我們都同意同居。」

    「是的。」

    「我們也都同意我們各自有缺點。」

    「是的。」

    「但我們可以忍耐那些，因為我們無可救藥地愛對方。」

    「雖然你說得十分戲劇化和煽情，但是—是的。」

    「所以讓我們都同意這個結論：我們誰也不欠對方，誰也沒有誰妥協得比較多。」

    **_你就是那個第一個提起的人。_** 夜翼想。這麼多年過去了，沃利把對自己不利的事情忘得特別快的習性依舊不改，他總是在他覺得贏不了的時候，就自顧自地下了總結。

    迪克告訴自己早該習慣這種事。當他還是十三歲，沃利還是十五歲時，他會緊咬著這點跟對方鬥嘴，就只為了獲得勝利，但在這一刻，有一個顯而易見的事正在發生—十三歲的時光已經遠遠拋下他了。

    「我同意。」夜翼點頭。

    「很好。」閃電小子滿意地露出笑容「問題解決了。」

    「……」

    繞了一大圈，他們還是回到了原地。然而，他也不該意外，這大概就是為什麼他們永遠都解決不了問題。每次，跟沃利爭執每樣東西，他都需要極高的專注力，只要他腦袋一時不清楚，就會迷迷糊糊地跟著沃利的邏輯走。

    或許那有利於保持兩人的感情，但對於解決爭端根本幫不上任何忙。

    **_你不是十三歲了。_** 夜翼提醒自己。

    「好吧。」他說。

    他們可以等到這個調查結束後，再好好談一次，雖然他不覺得再多談一次能有多大的進度，特別是當他們兩個都堅決不肯退讓時。沃利固執起來，真的很難說服他。不過—嘿，嘗試總是好的。

    辦公室門口的牆上有一個驗證機，需要磁卡才能通過，閃電小子拿出磁卡，刷了一下機台，機器上的紅燈轉為綠燈。夜翼轉開門把，但沒有打開，他看向閃電小子。

    閃電小子對著他點頭。

    他將門打開，一旁的閃電小子一溜菸地就跑不見人影。沃利以前經常抱怨他“是個總是丟下隊友走掉的十三歲小孩”，在他學會團隊精神後，沃利的抱怨變成“總是丟下我的十三歲小孩”，因為不論迪克對團隊的概念如何，只要是他們兩個搭檔的時候，他就會故態復萌，那常常讓沃利氣得跳腳。

    直到現在，報應來了。彷彿是為了不成為被動留下的人，沃利會搶在他之前先跑走，但他不會像沃利一樣發牢騷，他知道對方大多只是去確保現場淨空，所以迪克很少阻止他，這種分工方式有效率多了。

    夜翼走到桌子，桌上有一個手提箱，搭配著一個簡單的鎖，很容易，他沒花多久時間就撬開了。箱子裡是一台機器，就是這個了，他的目標，裡面有這個黑幫所有合資人、仲介商、藥物來源的名單，只要有這份名單，他就能追到源頭。

    他按下開關，利用了剛才採取的顧問指紋痛過了第一層驗證，第二層是密碼鎖，對他來說也稱不上難事，在他駭進電腦後，閃電小子默默地回到他旁邊，手撐著桌面。

    「找到—」閃電小子開口。

    「正在查。」他翻閱著資料。

    「你可以—」

    「正在下載資料。」

    「所以我—」

    「自己找點樂子。」

    閃電小子碎碎念著“我剛才特別留了一個給他處理，現在他讓我只能晾在一旁充當雕像”，夜翼沒有搭理他。

    夜翼身體向後傾，容許自己放鬆一下，靠在椅背，等待資料下載完成。閃電小子此時已經跑開了，正面對一個棕熊的標本，緊咬著牙，並舉著雙手，像是在對熊示威。

    **_就快要結束了。_** 夜翼想。 _冗長的夜晚，但也不是難熬的夜晚。_ 他看著已經喪失興趣，開始走來走去的沃利。

    等事情一結束，他會帶沃利去他最常去的複合式餐廳，二十四小時營業，有著便宜—自從離開韋恩莊園，他開始注意價格—卻美味的簡餐他偶爾會在夜巡結束後去那休息。他想沃利對此不會有異議，上次他帶他去時，他看起來十分滿意。

    『夥計，我們可以常常來這裡吃晚餐。』他想起沃利當時說的話，忍不住嘆了一口氣。

    「幹嘛？」閃電小子停下腳步，看向他。

    「沒事，繼續走你的路，你走得非常好。」

    **_這件事可以等。_** 他想，不打算在現在提起爭執，等他跟沃利都不再穿著制服時，他們有足夠的時候能慢慢討論。

    他希望這次他們可以達成真正的共識。

 

 

 

 

 

 

    『我想我們該住在一起。』這是當時沃利說的。

    其實那是一時興起的話，並沒有如同愛情電影裡一樣，背景音樂是浪漫的音樂，洋散著幸福氛圍，正式、謹慎—害怕被拒絕—地送出邀請。那一天他們只是像往常一樣在迪克的公寓裡，悠閒地在沙發上看電影，別誤會了，並非是電影裡的情節促使他講，正如他說的，沒有任何渲染的發展，他像是在詢問今天吃什麼般說出那句話。

    而迪克只簡短地回應。

    『好。』

    然後，他們繼續看電影，直到晚餐時間迪克叫了外送披薩—那家實在不怎麼樣，他希望他們不用再吃到那家的任何食物—在他吃下最後一塊披薩，迪克動手收拾垃圾時，他們之中才有人再提起。

    『同居？』迪克輕聲說道。

     一直到這個時候，他們才認真地討論這個可能性—或者說，達成這麼目標。所以，看吧，一切都是水到渠成的。

    在那之前，沃利幾乎沒有思考過同居，他不確定迪克有沒有想過，但至少這個想法在他腦中沒浮現過多少次，畢竟現在的他們過的生活已經夠像同居了。他們都有彼此家的鑰匙，隨時都能到對方家裡，只要沃利有時間，他就會去布魯海德文，反過來迪克只要不忙，就會去帕羅奧圖，他們會窩在家裡看看影片，或有一句沒一句地聊天，或安靜地各做自己的事，或並肩著倚在沙發上什麼也不做等等。

    他們也不避諱讓對方動自己的東西，沃利樂意迪克把他家當作自己的家，迪克允許沃利踏進他的隱私，他們兩人都非常習慣了家裡有對方的存在，甚至他們個別的家放了不少對方的東西，要是他們在家裡沒找到自己的東西，十之八九是落在對方家裡了，沃利曾從帕羅奧圖直奔布魯海德文就只為了拿論文。各類的生活物品也都準備兩人份，有成對的，也有隨意搭配的，以便需要。

    沃利不急，未來的路還很長，迪克來到布魯海德文的日子不算長，而他還未從大學畢業，未來變化性太多，他們都有可能離開本來的地方。他的一時興起其實算意外，而迪克答應更是意外中的意外。

    不過沃利並不介意。

    之後的他們花了一個月的時間來討論，但在最重要的問題上卻始終無法達成協議，這使得沃利處在一個很尷尬的位置，他內心一部分想早點解決，另一部分延續著過去的心態—就是…直覺上他沒有著急的理由，加上迪克也不急，這樣一對照下去好像他非常在意，沒同居他就不肯罷休似的，但他並沒有—應該沒有。

    時間拖得越久，情勢就越詭譎，他的心態也越難以決定，他催也不是，放著也不是。

    他真的希望他們能盡早解決，他討厭這種有事情懸在一半沒做的感覺—最好是今晚。

    「為什麼不行？」這次問的人是迪克。

    現在他們已經遠離了那個戰火四散的黑道基地，卸下了英雄身分，做回一般市井小民坐在複合式餐廳裡，玻璃窗是透明的，能將外面的黑暗與寂靜看得一覽無遺。

    他們面對面坐著，迪克只點了一杯熱紅茶—沃利成功攔截了咖啡的訂單。半夜不喝咖啡，迪克—他則點了一大份的牛排，希望那對於他的食慾足夠了。

    沃利將口中的牛肉吞進喉嚨，結果因太大塊而噎到，迪克將水給他，他一口灌下。

    「選擇帕羅奧圖對你會比較方便，我只要利用澤塔通道到布魯海德文就行了。」迪克用一種刻意為之的柔和語調說。

    沃利伸出一根手指頭，示意稍等他一下，別顧著講自已的話，他也是有發言權的。

    「對—對—」沃利呼出一口氣。呃啊，討厭的肉「對你來說也是，而且—夥計，你是不是忘了我才是那個有超級速度的人？你比我更需要方便。」

    很顯然這個道理連迪克都反駁不了，因為他看見對方抿了抿嘴，陷入了沉思—不是放棄。

    於是沃利決定趕在迪克想到之前繼續說。

    「想想看，迪克，你能在當地找工作，晚上能去幹你的義警生活—雖然我不建議你幹這麼像瘋子才做的事—你不需要兩地往訪。如果受傷，據點也比較近，你能盡快得到幫忙。」

    最後一個其實是最重要的，因為他不可能每個晚上都跟著到布魯海德文，他的生活也是忙得不可開交了，義警生活與市民生活天天上演羅馬競技場—即便他願意，迪克肯定反對到底—他也不可能及時給予救援，所以讓迪克照顧好自己是最茲事體大的。

    他不住這裡，但他知道布魯海德文是什麼樣的城市—如果你曾在這裡待過一個晚上，你也會同意的。

    「兩個地方跑對我而言不算什麼。」

    「三個。」沃利打斷他「別忘記小隊。」

    「三個。」迪克更正「你也一樣，別忘了。你在帕羅奧圖打工，在那上大學，你會回中心城幫巴里，你也同樣是小隊的一員。」

    「啊啊—」沃利雙手的指尖抵在胸前「我是神速者，記得嗎？」

    迪克反咬嘴唇—仍然不是放棄。

    沃利在內心嘆氣。說真的，有人可以告訴他為什麼迪克這麼固執嗎？像迪克這種信仰邏輯至上者，在明知道沃利有理的情況下，通常不會跟他辯，那很沒邏輯！

    ……哇喔，他剛才是不是…？那句子不錯，那句子真的不錯。

    同居的意願不是最大的問題，在他們邁向同居之旅最大的障礙，也就是他們第一步—要選擇沃利現在居住的地方，亦或者迪克的。

    沃利肯定迪克會想要待在他的城市裡，所以他一馬當先就提議布魯海德文，但沒想到迪克有不同的意見，認為帕羅奧圖更好，然後接下來的日子就像剛才的對話一樣，兩人拚了命地要說服對方，反駁對方的論點。

    到目前為止，沃利佔上風，光是他是神速者這個理由就能夠打發迪克一半以上的理由，不過要是對方不妥協，那這個順風吹得一點都意義都沒有。

    不然他們為什麼還在爭辯？

    「你不能住在這裡，又出現在離這裡幾千公里之外的帕羅奧圖。」迪克看起來很勉強地說出這句話，沃利不知道為什麼「從那到這一般人起碼要花三個小時以上的時間，你的快速會引起懷疑。」

    「哈囉，迪克，全美國有上千萬個跟我一樣有著漂亮紅髮，又好看的長相，我只是其中一個無名小卒。我不像你，迪克，沒有任何鎂光燈會在意我。」

    「只要有人發現，然後調查，就能把這一切連結起來。」

    「我們是同居，不是結婚，我們又不會在外面掛著“維斯特”的門牌，何況我大概有幾天要待在帕羅奧圖，教授那邊需要我，搞不好過了一年鄰居連我長什麼樣子都不記得。」

    「這仍然有風險。」

    風險。迪克總是這麼說。所有一切都有風險，迪克需要保險桿拴住危險。他不是不能理解，他也能贊同，但他不喜歡迪克對待風險的態度。

    「你知道你的理由聽起來多牽強吧？」沃利問。他不信迪克沒意識到「過去一年多我不時往訪你家，你不反對，現在你跟我說我不該住在這裡，就因為會有人看到我？真的？」

    「這不牽強。」

    「好，那你解釋給我聽，你說我不能出現在兩個不同的地方，那對你來說也是一樣，你還是那個全世界最有錢男人的養子，你被發現的風險遠遠超過我。」

    「理查‧格雷森是個只有名聲，卻沒有面容的人，布魯斯不太讓我們在媒體底下曝光，所以知道我長相的沒多少，我可以在你的城市使用假名，偽裝我的身分。」

    「那我也可以。」

    「你受不了那種生活，沃，你連—」

    「我可以。」沃利不服氣地打斷他。

    「你沒辦法。」

    沃利想要反駁，但迪克的下一句話讓他止住。

    「我也不想讓你過你不想要的生活，我能這麼做，是因為我從以前開始就是如此，過著雙重身分，不同的人格，但你不是—你從來不是。」迪克說「閃電小子跟沃利‧維斯特說到底還是同一個人，你不曾偽裝，你就是你。所以別告訴我你可以。」

    **_該死，他是對的。_** 沃利不得不同意，他不喜歡偽裝，那讓他感覺不對勁，就好像他戴上了面具還什麼的，使他不再是他自己。

    嗯，該換個戰術了。

    「你有什麼一定要住在帕羅奧圖的原因嗎？」沃利問。

    迪克愣住，像是他沒想到沃利會問—或者，他想到了，但他不還沒想到怎麼回覆沃利。

    這個問題也許該反過來？

    **_不要布魯海德文。_** 沃利想。也許這才是答案，但為什麼？

    「原因…」迪克慢慢地說「原因我剛才說了，我們不能容許身分曝光的風險，那太危險了。」

    「不。」沃利搖頭「真正的理由。我沒那麼蠢，迪克，你沒告訴我全部的理由，我感覺得出來，我需要知道為什麼。」

    迪克沉默，凝視沃利，眼裡暗藏著思緒。

    「那就是裡由。」迪克苦笑。

    沃利往後靠，雙手交叉。

    「我可以問你同樣的問題，沃。」迪克的上半身靠前「為什麼你一定要布魯海德文？」

    **_因為我也需要我的保險桿。_** 沃利想。

    他不能告訴迪克他的擔憂，一旦他說出來，他將不再擁有說服迪克的權利，因為迪克會說他不需要沃利擔心，他有能力處理好，然後他會成功地說服沃利退讓。

    **_這次不行。_** 沃利想。就這一次，讓他贏吧。

    「因為我是個貼心的男友，你比我更需要方便，大忙人先生。」沃利說「而我正打算拿全勤貼心獎。」

    「你不會認為我會相信那個說詞吧？」

    不。但那重要嗎？

    他們看著彼此，等待著對方認輸。

    但他們等不到那個時刻了，在沒多久，迪克忽然表情嚴肅地壓住他耳邊的通訊機—是的，這瘋子一邊跟他吵，一邊在竊聽警方頻道。

    「十六號街。」迪克說，將他的墨鏡戴上。

    居住的問題必須等了，沒什麼比拯救世界還重要。他們一同站了起來，迪克將錢放在桌上，然後他們快速地步出餐廳。

    沃利猜想這就是為什麼他們始終無法達成共識的原因。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    「你們發生什麼事了嗎？」提姆問道。

    正在幫忙整理已解決犯罪資料的迪克一時沒有意識到提姆的問題，只是長吟“嗯—”回應。在他把一樁案件歸檔分類完成後，他的腦袋才重新撥放了問題。

    他的頭微微轉向提姆，後者熟練地敲打鍵盤，螢幕上罪犯的資料與照片迅速地被歸檔、分類，表情專注而敬業，彷彿他已經將重心放在工作上了，但他看得出來提姆仍處在等待答案的過程裡。

    「有一點爭執，但不是大問題，過幾天就沒事了。」迪克回覆道，重新投入了工作之中，但不忘分點心思給提姆「為什麼問？」

    他其實想問的是你察覺到什麼，但他發現他們的感情問題不太適合試探提姆的偵查能力。

    「沃利前幾天來找我，問了我一些問題。」提姆說。

    「他問了什麼？」他感到困惑。

    「他要我對你保密。」

    迪克停下動作，回過頭，感到更加的困惑。

    「你打算保密嗎？」迪克問。

    「我打算不聽他的。畢竟，他不是我的兄長，不是推薦我當羅賓的人，也不是訓練我的人。」

    迪克微笑。

    「他問你跟布魯斯之間最近關係還好嗎，還有布魯斯對你在布魯海德文的評價如何等等，大部分都是問這類型的。」

    迪克挑起一邊的眉。

    「那你怎麼告訴他的？」

    「我說你們很好，而蝙蝠俠對夜翼在布魯海德文的工作感到很驕傲。」提姆忽然停下，有些憂慮地說「我告訴他可以吧？」

    「他是沃利，不用擔心。」迪克向他保證「布魯斯這麼說過？」

    「他不說。」

    「我想也是。」迪克輕笑「沃利有告訴你他問的原因嗎？」

    「沒有，他一得到答案就滿臉沉思，然後就離開了。」提姆說「所以我才問你們怎麼了，他似乎…推論出了什麼結論，我想我應該先告知你」

    「謝了。」

    他非常確定這一切跟同居的事有關，畢竟，最近能懸在沃利心上的也只有這個，但他不解這跟布魯斯有什麼關係，即便他這麼了解沃利了，有時候他仍然無法分析沃利的腦袋是怎麼運作的。

    他發現提姆在看他，像是在索取答案。

    **_我不覺得我該告訴你，小兄弟。_** 迪克想。要是提姆知道他們在為了同居而爭吵—他光是想像就感到彆扭，這會讓他跟沃利聽起來像是兩個傻蛋情侶，他還想在提姆心中保留點形象。

    他裝作沒注意到提姆的視線，三代神奇男孩看起來很失望。

    **_抱歉了，提姆。_** 迪克想，但他真的很不想鬧大，或許等事情解決後他會告訴提姆。

    在居住的議題上他們兩個仍僵直不下，持續了一個禮拜，兩人的選項依舊毫無交集。說真的，他沒預料到沃利會這麼堅持，一般而言在兩人都固執己見時，他的男友通常是軟化下來的那個，但沃利在碰到關鍵問題上時，能變得比誰都還要頑固，而且有耐心。

    迪克自認自己很有耐心，只是跟有耐心時的沃利一比，他似乎不怎麼能贏。一個急性子竟能變得如此沉得住氣是迪克始終解不開的謎。

     他怎麼也想不透沃利怎麼會想要住在布魯海德文，他不只一次聽過沃利抱怨她—除了哥譚外全世界最不該有人居住的城市—他曾這麼形容，在某個他們兩個忙了一整天沒睡的夜晚之後，或者是在他揪出一個貪汙案涉及的高官之後，他記不太得了。

    結論是，沃利並沒有任何想要住在布魯海德文的理由，依他對沃利的了解，他是為了別人才將自己的喜好退而其次，他總是會將別人放在他之前。

    這又意味著，他是為了迪克。

    沃利的貼心男友論當然對迪克不適用，不需要用上他的偵探技能，以及審問技巧，他也知道他的男友對他隱瞞了實情—他可能知道是什麼，而他不喜歡。

    他很感謝沃利想要幫他在布魯海德文工作的心意，但那不代表他喜歡別人太過介入。偶爾，沃利會過來支援他，而迪克之所以沒反對的原因，一是因為那是沃利，他習慣了對方在身邊，二是因為次數不多。迪克的執著並非像沃利所擔憂的那樣，只是…那是他的城市，他有義務要照顧好她，他想靠自己的力量去改變這個城市。

    他的城市。

    他理解沃利擔心他，不過，迪克能處理得很好，沃利不需要擔心他，而是應該多花點擔心在自己身上，沃利的市民生活已經開始與英雄生活有了衝突，但他仍想要滿足兩方。

    **_不過我也沒資格說沃利。_** 迪克想，在擔心的議題上，他很難嘲笑沃利的保護欲。

    他給予沃利的理由都是真實的，他確實顧慮那些風險，雖然沃利認為自己是名不經傳的小小市民，不會有人針對他，但那並沒有減少多少風險，危機就在那裡，藏在表面上美麗的包裝之中，漂亮的話語之中。

    因為事情不僅僅如此—問題不在沃利。

    他越了解布魯海德文，他越是深入其中，他越堅信他的選擇，他選擇了布魯德文，因為那是他的一部分，但不是沃利的。

    迪克嘆了口氣。

    也許他們兩個都是笨蛋吧。

 

 

 

 

 

 

    迪克的家很安靜，沃利聽著後頭發出物品敲在木頭的碰撞聲，他放下了手中的報紙，將身體扭過去，上半身掛在了沙發的椅背上。

    「我有一個理論。」他決定現在是說出來的好時機。

    迪克側過身，看著他一會兒，然後又轉回去繼續整理書架上的書，有幾本很眼熟的書在他手上。

    沃利等了一下，但沒等到疑問。

    「慢著，提姆說了？」

    迪克默不作聲。

    「我真不敢相信—他答應過我了！」沃利激動地將身體整個轉過去，腳伸到了椅墊上「我真不敢相信！」

    迪克將所有的書擺正，讓扣隆扣隆聲回應他。

    「別偷笑，迪克。」沃利不滿地說「該死，我以為蝙蝠還信奉著誠信的！他明明—我說了別一個人笑得這麼開心！」

    迪克終於轉過來，嘴角勾出一抹淺笑，他走近沃利，倚靠在沙發對面的桌子邊緣。

    「你要的問題來了—你的理論是什麼？」迪克問，透露出一絲笑意。老天，他好討厭「我非常確定你的理論是錯的。」

    「它是對的。」沃利反射性地替自己辯護。

    「我懷疑。每當你說出“理論”兩個字時，代表有錯誤的事正在發生。不管怎麼樣，說吧—跳過辯解你是對的和解釋你這麼做的原因那段。」

    他真的好討厭。

    迪克的頭微微傾斜，臉上的表情像是在鼓勵他似的。

    「好吧，好吧。」沃利舉起雙手「我想了很久為什麼你堅持要在帕羅奧圖—」

    「嗯哼—跳過你解釋的那段。」

    「你就是不肯放棄打斷我的節奏，對吧？」沃利無奈地說「好吧，我的理論是你是不希望我住在布魯海德文。」

    「繼續說。」

    於是沃利繼續說—他準備很久的說詞。

    「我們都知道你想要在這座城市證明自己的能力，」是啊，不是什麼大新聞「你需要一個人去—你怎麼說那個單字？拯救布魯海德文，讓她脫離充斥著腐敗的泥濘裡，你想要脫離羅賓，當你是羅賓時，哥譚是蝙蝠俠的，羅賓是蝙蝠俠的搭檔，而現在你是夜翼了，你不再是誰的搭檔，然後你擁有了一個城市。

    「你在這個城市越久，你越是把他當成你的一部分—一個屬於夜翼的城市，每一個犯罪的發生，每一個檢調機構的敗壞，每一個地下世界的活動，都在你的管轄範圍—你的責任，你的義務，你認為你必須要獨自一人去承擔。」

    沃利看著迪克，他不需要藉由對方的表情確定他說的對不對，因為那就是事實，在迪克獨自一人來到這城市時，他曾向沃利承認他需要一個開始。

    「你不想要我干預你，因為你認為如果我住在這裡，我就會介入你跟布魯海德文之間。」

    他終於說出來了。他承認，這個想法讓他有點難受，像是拒絕，另一方面同時讓他感到煩躁與憂慮。他就恨這個，有事情在他眼底下發生，他卻不知道自己能不能阻止。

    他不是想介入迪克的事，真的不是，他花了一段時間調適心態，最終讓“信任迪克”這個想法凌駕於其他想法之上，所以如果這就是迪克擔心的，那他大可不用擔心，沃利已經過了那個階段了。

    現在沃利需要的是別種東西。

    **_我的保險桿。_** 沃利想。 ** _這就是我唯一想要的。_**

    迪克若有所思地垂下眼簾，沃利看見他的瀏海微微蓋住了雙眼。

    「要是這就是你—」

    「布魯海德文不適合居住。」迪克打斷他。

    沃利閉上了嘴，讓迪克繼續。

    「我確實想要證明自己，也不希望你給予我太多的幫助，但那不是我不想要選擇這裡的主因。」迪克的語氣非常輕柔，非常淡。

    他抬起頭，眼眸裡映入了沃利。

    「沃利，在這個城市裡有我的敵人—針對我的敵人。」迪克說「對他們來說，犯罪像是一場遊戲，有一個遊戲規則，不論對罪犯或者市民來說都是一樣，他們有一套遵循的規則，所有東西都在這腐朽、墮落的規矩運作，所有人都得玩。」

    「我知道。」沃利說「這就是為什麼你在這裡的原因。」 _你一直在努力。_

    「半年多前我來到這裡，試圖去改變這裡的臭水，於是我打壞了他們的規則，拿走了他們的玩具，現在他們很憤怒。」

     ** _我知道。_** 沃利凝視著迪克脖子上的疤痕。 ** _我真的知道，迪克。_**

    「他們想要知道我是誰，一旦我的身分被知道了，或是有任何蛛絲馬跡能證明我們住的房子有關聯……」迪克抓著桌緣，指關節因用力而泛白，他吐出一口氣，讓自己放鬆「你。我不能讓你被潑及，這是我的戰爭，我掀起的，就必須由我承擔後果。」

    「如果那發生了—你不認為我們住在這裡跟那裡沒什麼差別嗎？」

    「幾千公里之外的帕羅奧圖，我想那區別很大。」迪克扯出一個苦澀的微笑「我有時間能夠警告你，而你也有足夠的時間去—」

    他沒說下去了，他的肩膀垮下，彷彿他表達的意思已足夠清楚了。

    沃利離開了沙發，來到了迪克的旁邊，肩膀緊緊靠在一起，他的左側手臂能感覺到迪克的溫度。

    「迪克，我不會把你一個人留在這裡，想都別想。」沃利放柔了語氣「這城市也許是你的，但我們一起承擔這一切，不管發生了什麼事，我們都一起面對。『如果你要去，我就要去。』—記得嗎？」

    他聽見了迪克宛如嘆息般的笑聲。

    「我真不應該告訴你事實，你總是能讓我覺得你是對的。」迪克說。

    「瞧，我就說我是對的。」他的嘴埋進了迪克的頭髮，將吻留在那裡。

    「那是兩件不同的事，沃。」

    迪克牽起了他的手，兩人的手十指交扣，迪克的大拇指磨蹭著沃利的手背，他感覺有些發癢。

    「所以…我們有共識了？」沃利問。

    「非常確定我們的共識不一樣。」

    「等等，我說了這麼多感人的話，你還是不肯改變想法？」沃利洩氣地垂頭「我們不能一直爭辯同樣的事情，總有人要成為被說服的人。」

    「這取決於你選擇布魯海德文的理由是什麼。」

    沃利沉默下來，無意識地用拇指輕敲了迪克的手兩下。

    坦承，意味著失去防衛的能力，但他們需要溝通，需要再次將真心放在彼此面前，迪克已經給予他的，是時候換沃利了。

    「我在想…鑒於布魯海德文是個瘋狂的病人，而你是她的醫生，你需要得到能助你的一切。」沃利說。

    「我不需要—」

    「我不是說我，不是閃電小子，迪克，我知道你認為我想要介入你的義警事業，但我沒有。事實是，我信任你—是的，我很擔心你，但我仍然信任你的能力，我相信你能治好這座城市，可這不意味著你需要拋棄能得到的幫助，相反的，你需要能讓你這麼做的助力。帕羅奧圖太遠了，當你受傷，或是需要支援，或是需要重整裝備，你不可能及時得到救援—我知道你不會找蝙蝠俠跟羅賓，別假裝你會。」

    「我可以在這裡找個補給站。」迪克咕噥道。

    「對，你可以，然後你就會在你所謂的補給站永久居住，我還是會過來—假設同居還算數的話。」沃利攤開另一隻空著的手。

    迪克嘆了口氣，贊同了他。

    「我需要你能照顧好自己。」沃利說。

    「而我需要你安全。」

    「迪克。」

    他不再牽著迪克的手，他將身體向一側微微轉向，凝視著迪克，後者此時也正好轉過頭，雙眼與他四目相交。

    「我相信你。」他說。

    **_你相信我嗎？_**

    迪克靜靜地注視沃利。時間就像是靜止一般，沃利能看見存在迪克臉上的每一細節，聽見寧靜在他們之間穿梭。

    「我相信。」迪克說，眨了一次眼睛。

    沃利的頭慢慢地靠近迪克，溫熱的呼吸聚集、擠壓在兩人之間，吐息在彼此的臉頰上，最終吻在一起。

    「我們真的是兩個傻子，對吧？」沃利問。

    「我想是的。」迪克微笑。

    「我們有共識了？」

    迪克沒說話。

    「迪克？」

    「是，我想是的。」

    沃利又親了一次迪克，這次是短暫的吻，比起激情，更多的是欣喜。啊—終於。

    「但我們會需要一點規則。」迪克說。

    他們的規則還不夠多嗎？

    「好，當然。」

    「我不會讓你過那種人生，我保證。」迪克拿了桌上的墨鏡，然後交給了沃利「這只是一點偽裝，如果你反悔了，你隨時都能改變主意。」

    「我不會。」沃利立刻說，他接過了墨鏡「但這裡有一個超級大問題。」

    迪克看著他。

    「我需要更帥一點的墨鏡，這個墨鏡讓我看起來像傻蛋。」沃利表情嚴肅地說。

    那讓迪克沒忍住笑。

    「要是你堅持，我們可以周末時去買。」他失笑道。

    「很好。」

    迪克重拾起桌上的書，打算繼續整理，沃利則打算回到他的沙發上，既然一個問題解決了，他可以在這張沙發躺個夠。

    當迪克整理完後，他們可以叫個速食店，然後他們就可以繼續討論關於同居的下一步。

    「你要幫我整理書櫃嗎？」迪克問，指著地板上一疊又一疊的書。

    「哼？」沃利心不在焉地回應「不要？我看你自己整理得很好，我又不知道你東西怎麼擺的。」

    「那句話怎麼說的？」迪克假裝他感到疑惑「對了。我需要我所能得到的幫助的一切？」

    「呃……」

    迪克給了他一個狡黠的微笑，然後在沃利還沒來得及想到反駁的話前，就將書塞進了他的懷裡。

    **_這趁虛而入的魔鬼—_** 沃利哀怨地看了看沙發，他的骨頭本來打算躺在這張舒服的沙發上一整個下午的。

    他可憐兮兮地拖著他的腳。

    慢著，讓他想想—對對，沒錯，他們都要搬家了，為什麼還需要把書放回書架上？他們應該放在箱子裡。

     他把這個想法告訴迪克，但對方要他別老想著偷懶，然後丟了更多的書給他。太不合理了，他這麼為迪克著想的心思為什麼遭受如此殘忍的對待？

    沃利依照著迪克的指示，將書籍分類，並且放置到書架上。多了一個人，迪克的整理進度的確增快了不少，要不是對方不讓他用超級速度整理，他們可以更快的。

    在整理的過程中，他忽然想到了一個問題。

    「我本來以為你會拒絕。」沃利坐在木梯上，給自己一段休息時間。

    「嗯—」迪克正在翻閱一個年代久遠的雜誌，確定不再需要後，扔到了一旁「你是指什麼？」

    「同居。我以為你會說還不是時候，起碼等到我畢業之類的—我本來已經備好聽你一大串為什麼我們不能同居的長篇大論的心理準備。」

    「迪克出品？」

    「迪克出品。」沃利頭頭是道地點頭，原來迪克還有自覺。

    迪克輕笑，慢慢地搖頭。

    「我是認真的。」沃利張開雙手「你的顧忌跟戒備總是那麼多， 你一定在我提之前就想到了居住的問題，很顯然的，你顧慮著我們同居的風險，但你在當下什麼也沒說，還是答應了。這可不是我認識的神奇男孩。」

    「我想過拒絕—那個想法在我腦中大概存在了一兩秒。」

    「那你為什麼答應？」

    迪克思考了幾秒。

    「我想這沒什麼不好，而且可以節省一點麻煩，也能省去我們要去對方地盤的時間，不用東奔西跑，不用為了吃一頓飯，見一次面還要特別喬出時間，我們也不用在兩個不同的地方買超過兩樣的東西。」

    「利益。」沃利認同「還有呢？」

    「還有…同居的風險是有的，但就像你說的，我們太常出現在對方的地方了，這無法構成拒絕的理由，除非迪克與沃利死不相往來。再說，跟你在外面時，我還是有做點偽裝的。」迪克指著沃利手上的墨鏡。

    「還有呢？」

    迪克講得有條有理，但那不是沃利想聽到的。

    「還有，只要我們將潛在危機的對應都預備好，並且找出最低風險的方法，同居這個想法是可行的，不一定要—」

    沃利期待地看著他。迪克注意到了，他眨了眨眼，在意識到沃利的期待是什麼後，他無奈，卻又寵溺地搖頭。

    「好吧，因為我認為跟你住在一起會是件很棒的事，而且不幸的是—」迪克溫柔地看著沃利「我無可救藥地愛著你。」

    沃利粲然一笑。

    「我想我們都是。」


End file.
